Mobile shelving apparatus such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,595 and 3,829,189 employ some type of track system to support carriages with shelving for movement in a desired direction to open up a selected aisle space for access. In the past systems of this type have either employed the building overhead lighting on the ceiling of the storage space or lighting equipment supported on the steel shelving. In this form the lighting fixtures were supported on pairs of pivoted arms pivoted to the adjoining mobile units which operated in a scissors fashion to fold and unfold as the units moved together and apart to open and close a selected aisle space. The scissors arms provided the conduit for the electrical wires. This type of fixture often sagged after an indeterminate period and thus required maintenance.